Managed networks may include various types of computer networks that can be remotely administered. This management may involve one or more computing devices disposed within a remote network management platform collecting information about the configuration and operational states of software applications executing on behalf on the managed network, and then presenting representations of this information by way of one or more user interfaces. The user interfaces may be, for instance, web-based user interfaces. In some instances, remote management of networks may be provided by a third party, such as a service provider or vendor.
A remote network management platform may take the form of a hosted environment that provides application Platform-as-a-Service (aPaaS) services to users, particularly to operators of a managed network such as enterprises. Such services may take the form of web-based portals and/or software applications that enterprises, and both internal and external users thereof, may access through one or another form of deployment of the remote network management platform.
A network management service provider or system vendor may update or upgrade system software from time to time. The service provider or vendor, as well as the customer or organizations whose networks they manage, may be interested in assessing performance of the updated or upgraded system.